The Truth Hurts
by funni neko
Summary: Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.
1. Prologue

**The Truth Hurts**

**Prologue**

"Boy where are you!" An angry voice yelled but it seemed to slur. An unruly blond hair and giant brown eyes that was sitting on a bed wearing a blue high school outfit came out of the room to step in the stained floor in the hallway. The young man looked up at his father and cringed slightly as steam seemed to be coming out of his ears in anger.

"Yes sir." Joey said looking his father in the eye. His father lifted his arm and swung at him punching him in the jaw causing him to crash into the wall.

Joey cursed loudly as his father came at him kicking him repeatedly in the stomach causing him to scream out in pain and tried to curl himself into a ball to protect himself. "Where were you boy?" John yelled. Joey flinched as his father shoved his foot on his head grinding the heel of his shoe into Joey's head.

"Never mind so where is my food?" John said lifting his foot off his son and going into the living room.

"I'm sorry sir I had homework to do and I couldn't make you anything-" Joey said, coming into the living room trying to avoid broken piece of beer bottles and blood and semen stains all over the floor.

"That is no excuse I knew you should have just drop out of school it ain't doin' you no good." John yelled punching his son in the gut causing him to fall over onto the floor. John repeatedly kicked his son the stomach. When he got bored he kicked his son one last time before going to his room

"When you get back, I will be gone but if I come back and this house is not clean you're going to pay dearly, get the picture." John said to his son glaring at him before he left the room.

Joey lifted himself carefully off the floor and headed into the bathroom at the back of the apartment. Once inside Joey gently removed his shirt. Joey stared at his reflection in the mirror as his saw the bruises that marked him as a toy for his father to use the throw away when he was done. Joey the stripped himself of his pants trying to ignore the dried blood and semen that was on his leg. He turned on the water to the shower and stepped inside hissing slightly as the warm water hit his aching and bruised body.

Joey carefully washed himself trying not to irritate any of the wounds that were all over his body. Once he deemed himself clean enough he got out of the shower a dried himself quickly. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some pain relievers, bandages and some Peroxide. He applied the peroxide to his chest with the towel and began wrapping the bandages tightly around his chest. Then he grabbed a clean uniform and slipped it on.

Quickly he made his way over to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass and filled it water and took out 4 pain relievers and swallowed the pills with the water. The grabbed his backpack with everything he held dear. His deck, and pictures of his friends and his younger sister and even a picture of the Kaiba brothers as well as a couple of necessities like clothes and toothbrush, soap and small towels.

Joey quickly made his way out of the apartment, making his way down the unstable and creaking stairs. He hopped down the last steps since it was broken in half and ran out of the apartment complex. He waved to the old lady who always gave him a place to hide when his father went on a rampage. He finally made his way to the gates of the school when he stopped running.

* * *

><p>"Seto hurry up or else I will be late." Mokuba whined. Seto looked up from his laptop to look at his little brother and he sighed. "Mokuba it just Middle school it nothing special." Seto said. Sipping his cup of coffee before turning back to his laptop<p>

"Fine if you don't drop me off right now I will tell Joey about you-know-what." Mokuba threatened. Seto looked at his young brother in surprise he frowned when he saw that smug look on his face. Seto got up and out of his chair and went to tell Roland to bring the limo to the front of the house.

Once that was done Seto and Mokuba went outside and got inside the limo where they went to go drop Mokuba off for his first day of middle school. After that the limo headed to Domino High.

* * *

><p><em>"I will head to library and finish my homework." <em>I thought as I entered the school and headed towards the library. I walked the empty hallways and entered the library where I found a table in the corner of the room where I sat down and took out my almost completed essay. None but the teachers here knew that I was a straight A+ student and had a great sense of artistic talent. I didn't noticed when Kaiba came strutting into the library until I heard his voice.

"I didn't know Mutt could homework if they had no possible thumbs" Kaiba taunted.

"I'm not a Mutt, Moneybags" I spat, looking up to glare at older Kaiba brother.

"Oh really?" Kaiba said walking towards my table and leaned towards me.

"Yes really." I growled at Kaiba.

"Bad dog." Kaiba said wiggling his finger at me.

"Just keep wiggling that finger at me and I will bite it off." I said as I continued to glare at Kaiba.

"Then I would have to call the pound to come and pick you up pup." Kaiba said then realized what he said at the end of his sentence before he turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Pup?" Joey said tilting his head to the side in such a cute manner.<p>

_"Damn him for being so cute." _I thought looking at him. Then I turned away and walked out of the library as if nothing just happen. _"I really need to stop picking fights with him but it so much fun to tease him."_ I thought a small smirk creped it way onto my face.

"So this was where you have been, cousin." Yami said walking down the hallway with his twin brother Atemu as they spotted me.

"What were you doing into the library?" Atemu asked as he peeked inside and found Joey sitting at the table doing his homework

"Oh I see, so when are you going to tell him Set." Yami said looking at me

"That's none of your concern." I said as I walked off towards my homeroom class as Atemu and Yami had smirks on their faces and began walking after me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes See we are getting somewhere. I hope you guys like this story. Please Leave Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Joey

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 1: Finding a Puppy**

**Time Skip**

**Three days Later**

"I wonder where Joey is he hasn't been here in the last three days." Yugi said. Looking over at his twin brother who also wore a worried experssion on his face. "I know Yugi how about we go vist him afterschool." Heba said. "Yeah, lets see if the others will want to come with us?" Yugi said. As the were walking through the hallway of thier school heading towards the classroom the gang always eat in.

"Guys are you in here." the tricolored twins said in unison. They entered the room and looked around to spot thier friend and started walking over to them as they were sitting at the far corner of the room. There whole group of friends where except Tea who transfered to america last year.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou said. Smiling slightly. "Hey Ryou." They replied together. Sitting in two empty desk next to thier boyfriends. "Yugi, Heba have you seen Joey?" Tristan asked. Looking over at them. "Well that counts out the shorties over there." Marik said snorting. ''Hey!'' The twins said glaring at Marik. "Marik be nice." Malik said. Hitting him behind his head. "Sorry midgets." Marik said. Then turnning around to face Malik giving them a fake teary eyed pout which Malik fell for.

"Oh don't cry Marik." Malik begged his boyfriend. As he kissed him lightly on the lips. " So none knows what happened to Joey" Heba asked. As he andhis brother began taking out thier lunch. "Yeah it like he drop off the face of the earth." Atemu said. " He could not have just disappeared he ahd to go somewhere."Duke said. The other all nodded thier head in agreement. "We could always just can go see if he is at home."Yugi said.

"Yeah but does any know where the blondie lives."Bakura said. Everyone looked over at him shocked cause usaully he always quiet when they talk about Joey.

"Bakura we don't know where Joey lives he would never tell us." Heba said Bakura looking him directly in his eyes. "What about you Tristan?" Ryou asked looking a the spiky haired teen.

"Sorry I dont know where he lives sorry guys." Tristan said hanging his head in shame. "It ok Tristan." Duke said. Comforting his boyfriend. "I think me and Atemu might know someone who knows where Joey lives." Yami said. "Who?" Their friends said in unison looking at them in wonder of who this person might be.

"Just meet us at the front gate after school." Atemu said. The taller set of twins left the room and headed towards thier next class.

-Time Skip-

After School

The gang standed there at the front gate when a limo pulled up next to them. "Come on you guys." Atemu said motioning for them to get inside the limo. The gang looked arounf the limo awestruck as the drove away from the school grounds. "So where are we heading to?" Ryou asked curoiusly. Everyone turned to face Atemu and Yami. "You will see when we get there." Yami said with a smug smile. The group sighed knowing they will not get any more infomation out of the two. Yugi and Heba looked out the window and saw the just entered the business section of Domino city.

They continued to look out the window that when they started to get confused the just realized they entered the private district of Domino city. They looked over at thier boyfriends in wonder cause this private district was only for the top rich and powerful people in Domino lived at. They reached a gated area. That when they all got out of the limo and saw a huge mansion in the center of the gate. "Who is there?" A voice asked over the intercom. "It is us." Yami and Atemu said in unison. Not soon after they said that the gate started to open.

They all started walking towards the Mansion. Once they were at the front door. Yami pulled out a blue eyes key and unlocked the door. "How do you have Keys to this house were preety sure this is not your house?" Heba asked. Yami and Atemu shared an all knowing look. "You will see." Atemu said as he opened the door. That is when something well someone flew at Yami and tackled him to the ground. The gang stood their shocked as the saw Mokuba Kaiba on top of Yami. "Guys this is our Cousin Mokuba Kaiba." Atemu.

The Egyptian encarations where not shocked by this. "So your Cousin with..." The gang started looking at them with shocked ant stunned faces. " With Seto Kaiba the Ice King yes we are." They said giving each other crocked smiles."Come we have to go find our Ice king to find our Golden puppy." Atemu said as the walked into the house as Mokuba took them inside. "Seto in the room with the red eyes on the door in the west wing." Mokuba informed Atemu and Yami. As he walked into the living room when a Labador puppy came running at them. "Hey Katsuya." Yami said. Picking up the puppy as he barked happily as he wagged his tail rapidly.

Yami and them headed over to the west wing. They had to walk up several stairs as the reached the break between the West and East Wing and what stood between the two wings was an humongous Ballroom. They continued to the west flight of stairs. The walked through the west Hall to the whole area dedicated to a Blue Eyes the White Dragon themed area but one door had a gaint Red Eyes the Black Dragon engraved on the door. They walked over to the door to see it wanted a password. Yami walked up to the machine with Katsuya in his hands and typed the word puppy.

Everyone was shocked when the door was unlocked itself. Atemu took hold of the door knob and open the door.

They gaped at the room as they saw numerous pictures of thier friend Joey Wheeler all over the room and saw Seto Kaiba was looking at one of the photo on the wall that seemed to be painted. "Cousin you in here." Atemu called. Walking over to the older Kaiba with Yami following behind after him as the other still stayed by the door shocked to see so many pictures of Joey in one room. "What is it that you guys want." Seto said looking away from the photo to see his cousin and the Geek Squad.

"What are they doing here?"Seto growled while he was sending menacing glares towards his cousins. "We need your help find Joey." Duke said looking at Kaiba. "You lost the pup, I see you guys don't keep good track of your things." Kaiba said. Before he pushed everyone out of the room and locked it backed. "There is no reason to when your stalking every move of Joey." Bakura said smuggly as he held up a picture of the room.

"When did you take that Kura." Ryou asked Bakura looking up at him. "No need to worry Ryou, I didn't do anything illegal... yet." Bakura said assuring his Hikari. "Anyways Kaiba will you just help us look for Joey we haven't heard or seen him in days" Malik said looking at Kaiba. "Yeah come on cousin we both know that you know where Joey is." Yami said looking at his cousin with pleading eyes.

"Fine I will help." Seto said taking out his phone dailing a number and was waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

**Phone call**

_(Kaiba speaking)_

**(Roland speaking)**

**Mr. Kaiba**

_Roland do you know where the pup is?_

**Yes sir he still in his house none has seen him leave for days expect for his father who left three days ago and he hasn't came back sir.**

_Ok, My cousins and I are going to head over there with some of thier friends so notify me if there is any change._

**Yes sir.**

**Phone call end**

"Lets go." Kaiba said grabbing his defiy gravity coat and started to head downstairs."You heard the man."Heba said following after Kaiba. Soon as the got to the first floor they saw Seto entering the limo. Once everyone was inside the limo it drove off heading to Joey apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited: 8/6/12**


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Ch 2: The discovery**

**-Jounichi Household-**

"Where am I?" Joey asked himself. As he slowly rose to his feet swaying a little when the nausea hit him causing him to heave over. "Damn, he really did a number on me this time. I wonder how long I've been out." Joey thought to himself as he limped through the apartment and went to the bathroom. He walked to corner of the bathroom next to the showerand kneeled down to pick up one of the floor tiles that hide his most prized items. He pulled a cell phone and glance over the date and he has been out for two whole days. "Crap I have to treat these wounds. Then I'll call gang." He said as he pulled out a first aid kit from he put the tile back and started to unwarp the bandages on his chest to put new ones on when he heard shuffling from outside of his apartment door.

**Outside Jou Household **

"Ok lets go." Atemu said as everyone stepped outside of the limo to fine a very old and not very stable apartment complex. "Joey lives here?" Ryou asked in an unsure tone. "I have not taken you here if this wasn't where his house wasn't here." Kaiba said bitterly as he walked unto the apartment complex number 109. They all standed infront of the door whike Kaiba knock on the door.

**-Jouninchi Household-**

Joey jumped when he heard the knock on the door soon as he finish rewarpping the bandages on his chest,stomach, arm, and head putting on a blood free shirt he headed over to the door he open it. Once the door was open he saw his friends and a stoic Seto Kaiba. "Joey what happened to you?" All the Hikaru's and Tristan said as they pushed their way into the small apartment. The Yami's Seto and Duke came in glance around seeing beer bottles, stains of blood, and other things on the carpet they rather not know what it was, plus you can smell that the place reaked of alcohol.

"You guys settle down. I'm Fine." Jou assured them, with small chuckled. " If your trully fine what is with the bandages Wheeler and blood all over the floor." Bakura said harshly while the hikari's where talking. "Uh, I just got into a fight and when came back, I layed down the floor passed out for day or two." Joey lied but his uneasiness gave him away to Yami's and Seto who didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. "Well let go shall we." Kaiba said then nodding his head to Atemu and Yami. "Joey go get you things now!" Yami demanded sternly leaving without no need for agrument.

"Okay be right back,"

"What this all about Yami?" Yugi asked him looking up with his Chibi eyes "We thinks Joey being abused." Yami said giving Yugi a crestfallen look. "What!" All the Hikari's gasped. "How do you guys know?" Ryou asked them. "Well one day Seto was spying on Joey when we were at his house and he told us that Joey might being abused. We reported his father but Joey said nothing about it so the case was dropped." Atemu said looking up at Ryou and the others who wwere shocked either by Seto's spying or that they knew for so long.

"I was just to mind crushing his ass but Seto said Joey wouldn't have wanted that." Yami said but Marik interrupted him"So you gave up didn't you." Marik said. "No, We tried to get Joey to talk us but he ended avoiding us like the plauge for two weeks." Atemu said to Marik. "So, you guys new the whole time." Joey said shocking everyone when he came back with everything of his poesesission.

"Well.."

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited: 8/10/12**


	4. Chapter 3: Stay at Kaiba House

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**"I was just to mind crushing his ass but Seto said Joey wouldn't have wanted that." Yami said but Marik interrupted him"So you gave up didn't you." Marik said. "No, We tried to get Joey to talk us but he ended avoiding us like the plauge for two weeks." Atemu said to Marik. "So, you guys new the whole time." Joey said shocking everyone when he came back with everything of his poesesission.**_

_**"Well.."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 3: Stay at Kaiba house**

"We knew since last year" Yami said motioning to his brother and Seto. "Did you guys know?" Joey asked the others while hiding his eyes from them. "No but we always had some supicions Joey."Ryou said as the looked at Joey with sad eyes. "Were not sorry for coming here Joey you don't deserve this." Duke said to Joey as he tried to get close to him. "You have no idea what I deserve." Joey said glaring at Duke.

"You guys don't understand I had to endure all the pain and suffering in order to protect my sister." Joey said in a serious voice. "You never told us Joey how were we suppose to know." Yugi said looking at Joey with confusion. "When she was safely away from this place I did ask for help but in the end the same thing only happened again." Joey said turning around and walking out the house.

"Lets go." Kaiba said following Joey outside of the house his voice tone sounded like he was ready to kill someone. "What wrong with Kaiba?" Joey asked as he watched Kaiba storm all the way to his limo. "Nothing Joey." Atemu and Yami say in unison as the entered the car and everyone else following after them. "So where are we going now?" Joey asked the gang. "Were going to my house." Kaiba said not even bothering to lift his eyes off his laptop.

"Ok, but why are we going there." Joey asked him as he leaned towards Kaiba to see whay he was doing on his laptop. "You honestly think it a good idea for to go to your friends house when your father knows where they live." Kaiba said closing the laptop before Joey prying eyes could see what he was doing. "Oh your right." Joey said as he put his head down in shame. "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to your geek squad." Kaiba said to Joey as he eyes softened at Joey innocent look.

"Thanks Kaiba your not so bad after all." Joey said giving Kaiba a big cheeky grin. "Master Kaiba we have returned." The driver said over the intercom. "Thank you." Kaiba said as he got out the car to be tackled by black haired boy. "Mokie get off me." Kaiba said as he sat up with his brother on his lap. "Sorry Seto It just that it very unusually that you come home early." Mokuba said as he got off his older brother.

"It ok Mokuba he had some help." Yami said as he walked over to his cousin to give him a hug. "Yami,Atemu what are you talking about?" Mokuba said as he watch the gang get out of the limo. "Guys what are you guys doing here again." Mokuba as he gave them hugs one by one but when he got to Joey as he hugged him he noticed that his head was bleeding. "Joey, why are you bleeding?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he looked up at Joey.

"What are you talking about I'm not bleeding." Joey said as he raised his hand up to his forehead and felt something wet so he looked at his hand. "Joey are you ok." Ryou asked as he and the other hikaris ran to his side. "I think so." Joey said as he felt his vision blacking out and he fainted as he was about to hit the ground Seto catched him. "I will take him to the guest room next to mine, Mokuba go call my personal doctor tell him if her not here in the next half an hour he fired." Seto said as he picked Joey up Bridal style and walked inside the house.

"Right away big brother." Mokuba said as he ran inside the house motioning for the gang to follow after him.

_Italics = Doctor speacking_

**Bold = Mokuba speacking**

_Hello_

** We need you over here proto**

_Ok what the emergency_

**One of our friend is bleeding.**

_Ok This is what I want you to do untill I get there apply pressure to where your friend is bleeding from and make sure he ready for I can do an examination._

**Right ok Bye.**

**Change scene**

**Room next to Seto's**

"I better get something to apply pressure with." Kaiba said as he looked around to find nothing as he let out a sigh and took off his shirt and pressed it to Joey forehead Causing him to wake up. "Urgh, where am I?" Joey asked as tried to sit up. "No stop puppy your going to hurt yourself even more." Seto said as he gently pushed Joey back onto the bed. "Puppy, I'm not a dog Moneybags." Joey growled at he as he sat a fast and glared at Kaiba.

"I'm not making fun of you Joey, can't you see Puppy is more of a petname then anything." Seto said as he watched Joey sway a little before he pushed him back down onto the bed. "Why are you being so nice to me Kaiba." Joey asked him as he looked up at him with a uneasy look. "Even if I seem like a heartless bastard, I'm human Joey and I care for you." Seto said as he pressed he shirt against Joey forehead once again. "Oh I see." Joey said as he finally noticed Kaiba was not wearing a shirt and his face flushed red in embrassment.

"Umm Seto why aren't you wearing a shirt." Mokuba asked as he came into the room with towels and band-aids. "Because I had nothing else to add pressure with Mokie." Seto said as he reached for one of the towels which his brother brought. "Oh ok then." Mokuba said as he looked at Joey with worry filled eyes. "What did the doctor say Mokuba?" Seto asked Mokuba. "He told us to apply pressure to the wound then get Joey ready for examination."Mokuba says to Seto as he got up and headed for the door to go find the gang.

"Ok then thanks Mokie." Seto says to Mokuba as he sat Joey up. "What does he mean by examination?" Joey asked Seto as he looked at his deep blue eyes. "It to see the extent of your injuries." Seto said as looking at Joey who visibly paled. "What is wrong Joey?" Seto asked the blond. "Nothing." Joey said as he shook his head and smiled slightly at Seto. "You sure?" Seto said with a worried look.

"It's nothing." Joey mumbled as his eyes was glued onto the floor. "Its not nothing puppy if your acting like this." Seto growled out at Joey making his head snap up in suprise. "Ok fine I will tell you." Joey said as he closed his eye tightly. "It all started when I was 7 years old that when I last went to the doctors." Joey started his story.

**Flash back**

"Momma is Serenity alright." A young Joey asked his mother. "She going to be alright." Mary Wheller said to her Seven year old son. "I hope daddy alright, It storming outside." Joey said as he looked at the window to see it raining like cats and dogs. "He going to be ok Joey go to sleep now." Mary said as she cradled her two children into her arms as they drifted to sleep.

**Time Skip**

"Stop John you will wake up the kids." Mary yelled from inside the kitchen whitch woke up Joey and Serenity but her brother rush to her side to calm he down then drifted back to sleep."Momma, Papa, are you guys ok?" Joey said as he open his room door to find his mother on the floor bleeding and and his father glaring at him. "Go back to bed Joey." Mary said to his son with a small smile motioning him to go into the room.

"No since he is here he shall be taught a lesson to." John said as he roughly grabbed his son by his shirt lifting him up to his eye level. "No please John just let Joey go." Mary begged her husband. "No he shall learn to never to cross my path again." John said as he grabbed the little boy grabbed a belt smacked him ten times on his back hard enough to cause him to bleed and then threw him next to his mother.

"I'm going out don't you dare think of leaving." John said as he walked outside the house as so as they thought he was earshot away Mary picked up her soon took him to the bathroom where they kept the medical supplies and add otentment and wapped him with bandages. "I'm so sorry Joey but were going to leave tonight so will be ok." Mary whisphered to he son who fell asleep in her arms layed him in his bed and turned to go pack her kid's stuff her's and essentials.

"Joey get up please." Mary whisphered to her son and shook him gently. "Mommy what wrong." Joey said drowsily as he sat on his bed. "Nothing just get dressed." Mary said to her son as she got up to get her daughter ready. "Ok lets go then a taxi is waiting outside for us." Mary said to her son as she picked up her daughter car seat and buckled her in.

"Ok Joey your next ."Mary said as she put her son in the taxi then herself. "Where to madame? "the taxi driver asked Mary."To Finnton Hotel please."Mary said to the taxi driver. "Ok then." Taxi driver said as the drove off into the night.

**Time Skip**

**Change Scene**

**Finnton Hotel**

"Momma where are we." Joey asked his mom. "This is where we will be staying until I can finish up something at the house." Mary said to her son as she was ruffling her son hair. "What about school?" Joey asked his mom. "That has been tooken care of your going to be in a new school." Mary said to her son. "Really." Joey said excitedly.

"Yes now go to sleep, your going to have a busy first day." Mary said to her son.

**End of Flashback**

"What does that have to do with you being afraid of examinations." Seto asked Joey. "It simple really two weeks after we left. My mother had me and Rene got taken cause the school gave us examination so they called the police and they questioned us, I answered all question truthfully but." Joey said as he whole body shook as he let tears fall from his eyes. "But what puppy." Seto said as he layed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"But the day of the trail my mom got custpdy of both of us my father got ahold of me and rapped me then he took me away." Joey said as his tears poured out of his eyes. "Puppy I'm so sorry that happened to you but your not alone Gozaburo stripped me of my innocence to." Seto said as he pulled him into a hug and held him close. "It no alright I'm filthy." Joey yelled tring to get out of Seto grasp but failed.

"I don't see a spec of dirt on you puppy." Seto said as he rubbed soothing circles into Jou back as he continued to cry. "It okay now I will never let you go." Seto said whisphering it into Jou ears. "Why do you care so much about me Kaiba?" Jou asked him as tears continued to flow out of his eyes. "Maybe I'll tell you later when your well enough." Seto said as he kissed him on his forehead.

**Change Scene**

**Living Room**

"What happening Mokuba." Atemu asked his cousin as he came into the living room. "Nothing Seto just said he would stay with Joey till doctor come here. "Should we leave then." Yugi asked mokuba who smiled at him and Shook his head no. "No it fine all of you guys can spend a night if you want If you don't are driver can take you home."Mokuba said as he went to the kitchen to cook so popcorn and headed to the hallway.

"Were are you going Mokuba?" Tristain asked him as he finshed cooking his popcorn. "I'm going into the Game Floor you guys can come if you want." Mokuba said as everyone got up to follow him. "As the reached the game floor everyone Jaw dropped except Mokuba and his cousins. "Where did all the games come from." Duke asked Mokuba as he picked his jaw off the floor.

"Well most of the came from Kaiba Corp. but others came From America and several other places around the globe." Mokuba said as he pressed a button and the whole wall on the far side turned around to show various types of Game consels and Flat screen TVs. "Ok that cool." Bakura said as he watched the wall turn around. "What game are you going to play Mokuba?" Ryou asked him with wonder.

"I don't know yet." Mokuba said as he went to pick a game for the Wii consol. "You guys wanna play Mario Kart?" Mokuba asked them. "Sure I will play with you." Heba said as he grabbed a controller. "Me to." Malik and his Yami said in unison as the both grabbed a controller. "the rest if you guys can play by loser." Mokuba said as the started to begin racing.

**Time skip**

"Damn you Yoshi and your big ass cadillac nose." Ryou cursed at the gaming screen as everyone stared at shock at Ryou who turned blushing. _(that What we say to Yoshi he so annoying during that game.)_

**Ding Dong Ding dong**

"I will get it." Mokuba said as he gave the controller to Yugi. "Ok then." The guys replied as the contiued to play the games as ran down the stairs. "Who is it."Mokuba asked before he opened the door. "It is me Dr. Hajiama." The voice said from outside. "Ok I'm letting you in." Mokuba said as he entered the code to open the door.

"Where is my paitent." the doctor asked as he looked at the Kaiba brother. "He is in the room next to my big brothers I will take you there." Mokuba said as he lead the doctor throught the Kaiba house. "Seto the doctors here." Mokuba said as he knocked onto the door. "Ok come in." Seto said through the door as they came in to find Seto helping Joey sit up.

"Ok let me see what wrong with you." The doctor said as he started the Examination. "Ok he has 2 broken ribs on each side a sprain wrist and ankle, and Bruising all over his body and a minor concussion." The doctor said to the Kaiba brothers who looked at Joey in shock. "I think it is best for him to take it easy for a while and he doesn't move around to much." The doctor said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Doctor Hajiama." Seto said as he watched his brother take the doctor to the front door. "Well it looks like I will be staying here for a while." Jou said to seto smiling at him. "It sure does look like it." Seto said as he kissed him onto his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited: 8/13/12**


	5. Chapter 4: Adventure day

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**_"Ok let me see what wrong with you." The doctor said as he started the Examination. "Ok he has 2 broken ribs on each side a sprain wrist and ankle, and Bruising all over his body and a minor concussion." The doctor said to the Kaiba brothers who looked at Joey in shock. "I think it is best for him to take it easy for a while and he doesn't move around to much." The doctor said as he got up and walked to the door._**

**_"Thanks Doctor Hajiama." Seto said as he watched his brother take the doctor to the front door. "Well it looks like I will be staying here for a while." Jou said to seto smiling at him. "It sure does look like it." Seto said as he kissed him onto his forehead._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 4: ****Adventure day**

**Change scene**

**Living Room**

"Do you think Joey is alright?" Ryou asked none in particular. "That hard to say Ryou we all saw what he went through, It going to be hard getting Joey to show his true self after what has happened to him." Heba said as he sat on Atemu's lap. "Hey Atemu, Yami how did you guys figure out Seto liked Joey?" Yugi asked his boyfriend and his brother. "Well the easy part knowing that Seto liked Joey but getting him to admit it was much harder." Yami said as pulled Yugi into his lap.

"How did you guys get the Priest to admit he liked the pup." Bakura asked the Taller set of twins. "Well we coaxed him into playing a truth and dare game with us and Mokuba." Yami started to explain. "So we set him at trap If we asked for a truth we would as him who is he currently crushing on." Atemu said to the group as he pecked Heba on the lips. "If he choose dare would him to kiss the one he has a crush on." Yami said as he smiled brightly at the gang.

"Wow he must have been awful disappointed that you guys found out that he liked Joey or discovered the fact he was gay." Honda said to none in particular. "You honestly think Seto didn't know he was gay already he always liked guys with blonde hair so it was a fetish of his." Yami said as he let out a chuckle. "What he has dated somebody before."Malik asked them shocked. "Yeah He dated about 5 girls everyone of them blonde then dated about 15 blonde guys." Atemu said to Malik who dropped his jaw all the way to the floor.

"Close your mouth you will let flies in." Yami said closing her mouth. "Wow who new Kaiba had a thing for blondies." Marik said as he held Malik in his lap. "Yeah it is a real shocker." Malik said as he leaned into Marik chest. "You guys can come and go see Joey now." Mokuba said as he entered the living room. "Ok lead the way Mokuba." Ryou said as the followed after the young Kaiba.

**Change Scene**

**Joey's Room**

"Kaiba were are you going." Joey asked as he watched him get up and walk towards the door. "I have work to do tell Mokuba I will be in my study If you or he needs anything." Seto said as he opened the door and walked out the room"That guy totally confuse me." Joey murmured to himself after he knew Seto was Ear shot away. "Knock knock Joey were coming in." Mokuba said as he opened the door. "Hey you guys." Joey said as he watched all of his friend come into the room.

"Were did Seto go Jou?" Mokuba asked Jou who let out a sigh. "He said he was going to go to his study to go work." Joey said as he saw Mokuba smile went to a frown. "I hope isn't going to be in their all day." Mokuba mumbled to himself a he frowned harder. "So how do you feel Joey?" Duke ask Joey as he watched him from by the door. "I feel fine mostly except for the fact my back is killing me." Joey said as smiled at his friends.

"Joey there is no need to put on a brave face it ok now to cry." Heba said as he pulled Joey head to his chest and Joey started to cry. "It hurt so much Heba." Joey cried out as he held onto Heba shirt tighter. "I know it did shh everything is going to be alright." Heba said trying to sooth Joey. "But what if he comes looking for me he always does."Joey said as he started to cry harder.

"Don't worry Joey we won't let your father near you."Atemu said to Joey. "He right Pup we won't let none hurt you." Bakura said as all the Yami's nodded their heads. "Ok." Joet said as he let out a small smile. "Well we have to go now Joey it getting dark." Malik said as they all started to walk to the door. "I will have our drive take you all home." Mokuba said as he got up and followed them out the room.

"Well today has been eventful." Joey said as he lied back down a went to sleep.

**Change Scene**

**Seto's Study**

"Have you guys found him yet." Seto asked the person over the phone. "Yes we have Master Kaiba shall I bring him into custody." The man on the other line asked. "Yes but don't bring in the morning bring him to basement tomorrow night I want to ask him a couple of things." Seto said evilly as he hung up the phone. "One problem solved to more to go." Seto said as he walked out his study and into his room.

**Change scene**

**Living room**

"Bye you guys." Mokuba said as he waved goodbye to the gang as the went into the Limo. "Man time to get a midnight snack before going to bed." Mokuba said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Oreo cookies and milk. "Now of to bed." Mokuba said as he trudge up the steps to his room.

**Change Scene**

**Inside the Limo**

"So who house Is closest?" Heba asked everyone. "That would be mine." Duke said as they began to talk about nothing important one by one each got dropped off until Heba and Yugi remained. "You think Joey is going to be alright, Heba?" Yugi asked his twin as the neared the Game Shop. "Yeah he will be fine if Seto has him in his care." Heba said as the got out the limo and went inside.

**Time skip **

**Next day**

"Pup today we are going to get you new clothes so you can stop wearing mine and stop that Yami and Atemu to stop pestering me to let you go over to Yugi's house." Seto said to Joey as he got up and walk towards the door but was stopped by Joey voice calling him to wait. "Kaiba wait umm... I just wanted to say thanks for everything." Joey said with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your welcome puppy."Seto said in low voice as he walked out of the room. When he walked away from the room he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips but didn't see his brother all knowing smirk as he stood down the hallway.

**Change Scene**

**Domino Mall **

"Fresh air." Joey said as he exited Kaiba's limo with Mokuba following shortly after him. _'I wonder why my brother was called to the office all of a sudden.' _Mokuba thought aas he and Jou walked into the mall. "Where should we start getting you clothes from Joey?" Mokuba asked him as Joey looked at him confused. "I usually get them in discount bins." Joey said as Mokuba looked at him stunned.

"Lets just go to the shop where me and my brother gets our clothes." Mokuba said heading over to a clothes store. "Welcome young Kaiba." one of the store clerks said to Mokuba as they looked up curiousily at Joey. "What can we do for you today?" the same store clerk asked Mokuba ignoring Joey. "I'm looking for clothes for my dear friend Joey here." Mokuba answered as he looked at Jou.

"So what size do you wear young man?" the store clerk asked Joey who shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then lets get you measured so we can start looking for new attire." the store clerk said as he called one of his employee's to measure Joey in the back.

**Time Skip**

**10 min.**

"Ok lets start the hunt." the store clerk said as he pulled a series of colored shirt of all kind of shirts long sleeved, v-cut, short sleeves, buttoned up shirys, and gave them to Joey told him to tried them on. Joey separated what he liked to what he didn't like as he finished up the shirts the store clerks came back with mutiple pairs pants for him to try on. He did same thing to the shirts and made two different piles.

"So you have 15 different fits now let go and get costumes, shoes, a hair cur and cards." Mokuba told Jou. "Costumes what would I possible need them for?" Jou asked Mokuba as they left the store and headed for Marie's Exotic Costumes. "Marie are you here?" Mokuba asked as a blonde young man came down wearing cat ears and a tail as with a black ripped shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Your not Marie today you're Drew." Mokuba said to the blonde named Drew. "Yeah your right, wait who's the blonde?" Drew asked Mokuba as he pointed at Joey. "Oh my bad, Drew this Joey Wheeler." Mokuba said introducing the two to each other. "Well what can I do for you two today?" Drew asked Mokuba and Joey. "We need a costume for him, me, and Seto for our halloween party this year." Mokuba said excitedly.

"Wow you finally manage to trick him into letting have one." Drew said as he motioned them upstairs to costume part of the store. "So what type of costome Mokie for Seto?" Drew inquired. "I want a him to be a vampire, for Joey a werewolf, and for me a mage costume will do." Mokuba replied as Drew gave Jou and Mokuba costumes to try them on. "It fits great Drew." Mokuba said as he showed up outside his dressing room with a mage costume on which was purple and black.

"You look great Mokuba." Joey said as he came out wearing giant ears a tail and torn blue pants and had pawns on his feet and hands with a white shirt as well. "You look great Joey." Mokuba said as he smiled at Joey. "You both look great but not great as me." Drew said as he dramatically flipped his blonde hair behind him and they all started laughing. "We will see you at the party right Drew?" Mokuba asked him as he nodded his head no.

"You will becoming as Marie then?" Mokuba asked next then he nodded his head yes. "Ok then bye." after Mokuba and Joey left the costume shop. "What did you mean by by when you asked Drew if he will becoming as Marie?" Joey asked Mokuba that looked his way and smiled. "He is crossdresser but he really good at it so many times so he is mistaken as a girl so I just wanted to make sure." Mokuba said to Joey as Joey's jaw dropped at Mokuba bluntness.

**Time Skip **

**Change Scene**

**Domino Police Station**

"Is he in there." Kaiba said as he walke into the Polices station point over to one of the holding cells. " Yeah he is in there Mr. Kaiba." One of the cops said as Kaiba walked right over the cell as the police officer opened it for him."Mr. Wheeler, My names is Seto Kaiba and I have a couple of Questions I want to ask you." Kaiba said as he sat down in front of the blonde haired male.

"Like I said before I aint confessin to nothin" John said to Kaiba in a thick American accent. "No that is not what I want to know how did you get custody of your son is Joey Wheeler?" Seto asked as he glared at the blonde older man. "Just who in hell are." The blonde man yellled at him. "As I said before I'm Seto Kaiba. So answer my questioned Mr. Wheeler." Seto said getting angry at John.

"If you really want to know I told my son I would come after his percious sister and Mother." John chuckled out in a cruel since of humor."I see so you are the type of scumbag who would do anything to save your own skin rather than his family."Seto spat out as glared at the blonde man that had a toothy grin on his face and he got up to leave the room.

"Call the Child Protection Servies and have them listen to this Tape and if they have any question tell them to give me a call." Kaiba said to one of the cops as he walked out of the police station and headed towards his limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited:8/13/12**


	6. Chapter 5:  Mokuba's Touch

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**"If you really want to know I told my son I would come after his percious sister and Mother." John chuckled out in a cruel since of humor."I see so you are the type of scumbag who would do anything to save your own skin rather than his family."Seto spat out as glared at the blonde man that had a toothy grin on his face and he got up to leave the room.**_

_**"Call the Child Protection Servies and have them listen to this Tape and if they have any question tell them to give me a call." Kaiba said to one of the cops as he walked out of the police station and headed towards his limo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 5: Mokuba's Touch**

"Hey Joey did you talk to your sister about what happened to you?" Mokuba asked Joey as he sat down onto the couch watching Adventure Time. "No I don't have a cell phone to call her."Jory said sadly. Before turning to look at Mokuba who was already living the room "Oh ok then."Mokuba said as he left the living room and headed upstairs to his room.

"Lets see where is her phone number." Mokuba said as he started to hack his way into a cell phone company main frame. "Found you."Mokuba said writting the number down as well as the adress to her house and then deleting all coverage of him every being in the main frame.

"Hello." a young girl voice said over the phone. "Hi my name is Mokuba Kaiba and, I'm calling on your brother's behalf." Mokuba said professionally. "Whats wrong did something happen to my big brother?" Serenity asked worriedly. "Yes, we have recently found out that your older brother was being abuse and was wondering if your mother wishes to see him." Mokuba asked her as she called her mom to come to the phone.

"Hello." Mary Wheeler answered the phone which her daughter gave her as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes, my name is Mokuba Kaiba. I've some information about your son Joey you might be interesting to hear." Mokuba said to her.

"What is wrong with my son?" Mary asked Mokuba as her voice a little shock a little. "We've recently just recovered from most of his wounds. And we've your ex-husband in custody were just waiting to settle things in court." Mokuba said to Mary as she calm down.

"My daughter and I will be there. We just need to pack are things and so we can be there as soon as possible." Mary said as she told Serenity to start packing. "There is no need for that I've booked you a flight for tommorrow moring at 7'oclock in our private jet." Mokuba told Mary as she told him "Thank you" then hanged up the phone.

**Time Skip**

**Next Day**

"Mokuba, where are you going so early in the morning?" Seto asked his younger brother who was headed out of the door. "I'm going to go pick up friends from the airport." Mokuba said as he left the house and rushed into the limo.

**Change Scene**

**Domino Airport**

"Do you see him Serenity?" Mary asked her daughter as they walked towards the platform. "Serenity and Mary Wheeler, I'm Roland here to escort you to the limo but first put these on." Roland said as he gave each of them a pair of sunglasses. "Why do we need these." Serenity asked Confused. "You will see but please do put them on." Roland said. They put on the sunglass after a second of heistantion.

"Lets go then."Roland said as they exited the building. Once they were outside flashes went of from people taking pictures and a crowd started yelling questions at them, as they entered the limo and was greeted by a young biy with long black hair. "I'm trully sorry about that but it a hassel to go anywhere when your a Kaiba." Mokuba said to them as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Who are you?" Mary asked him as he smiled at them.

"I was the one that informed you about your son state I'm Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said in his professional voice. "Wow I was not expecting you to be so young." Serenity said as she smiled at him causing Mokuba to blush. "If I sounded like a kid I highly doubt that you would have taken me seriously." Mokuba said as Mary and Serenity stared at him in shock.

"So, Mokuba do you know where my brother is?"Serenity asked him. "Yeah he at the Kaiba mansion." Mokuba said nonchantly as if it was no big deal. "Umm Mokuba, just who are you?" Mary asked the young boy who looked up at her with a smile. " The Kaiba own a majority of game manufactures as well as amusment park as weel as Duel monster tournments which my brother who runs the company." Mokuba said as they stood there shocked as they thought Joey new some very poweful people.

Change Scene

Kaiba manision

"Where is Mokie, Kaiba?" Joey asked Seto as he entered his study. "He said he had to pick some friends up from the airport." Seto said as he watched Joey walked over to him out the corner of his eye. "I see what are you doing?" Joey asked as he sat across of Seto on the couch. "Going over some of the files But it seems that a puppy wants my attention." Seto said as he closed his laptop and looked over at Joey. Joey was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Master Seto, Young master Mokuba has returned and wishes to see you and Joey Sir." One of Seto's butler said from behind the door. "Ok tell him well be there in a minute."Seto said as he stood up and walked over to Joey. "Come after we talk to Mokuba you can tell me what you where going to ask me."Seto said. Giving Joey a small smile Before he and Joey left his study to go see what Mokuba wanted.

"Mokuba is something..." Joey stopped as he stood there in shocked as he locked eyes with his sister and his mother who he have not seen in several years. "Big brother." Serenity said as she rushed towards her brother pulling him into a deep hug. Joey felt tears streaming down his face as he hugged his Sister back. "Is it really you Rene?" Jou asked as he pulled away sighlty to see how much his younger sister had grown.

"Yeah it me." Serenity said as she was pulled back into a hug with her brother. Mary walked towards her son a kneeled infront of him. "Joey I'm so sorry for not coming to get you." Mary said as she apogized to her son. Joey smiled as he pulled his mother in a hug with him and Serenity. "I know you are, but it was worth the wait to see the both of you." Joey said as they all stood up and turned to face the two smiling Kaiba brothers.

"Mom, Rene I want you to meet someone, This is Seto Kaiba and he is one of my friends that camed to save me." Joey said guiding his mom and sister to Seto and introducing them. Rene smiled and pulled Seto in a hug and said "Thank you for saving my big brother." Seto was shocked at first before he returned the hug."Your welcome Serenity." Seto said. "It may not mean much to you but thank you for saving my son he deserves better than what has happened to him." Mary said as she let a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited: 8/14/12**


	7. Chapter 6: Beware of Problems

**Summary: **Jouinchi Katsuya has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Jouinchi house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**"Yeah it me." Serenity said as she was pulled back into a hug with her brother. Mary walked towards her son a kneeled infront of him. "Joey I'm so sorry for not coming to get you." Mary said as she apogized to her son. Joey smiled as he pulled his mother in a hug with him and Serenity. "I know you are, but it was worth the wait to see the both of you." Joey said as they all stood up and turned to face the two smiling Kaiba brothers.**_

_**"Mom, Rene I want you to meet someone, This is Seto Kaiba and he is one of my friends that camed to save me." Joey said guiding his mom and sister to Seto and introducing them. Rene smiled and pulled Seto in a hug and said "Thank you for saving my big brother." Seto was shocked at first before he returned the hug."Your welcome Serenity." Seto said. "It may not mean much to you but thank you for saving my son he deserves better than what has happened to him." Mary said as she let a big smile.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 6: Beware of Problems**

Week has gone past

Kaiba Mansion

"Joey, your friends are here to see you." Roland said. As he apppeared in the kitchen where Joey was. "Ok Roland." Joey said. Before he ran past him to greet his friends in the living room. "Joey!"Heba and Yugi yelled. As they ran towards him pulling him into a deep hug. "Sup Yug', Heba what yall' doin here." Joey asked. The twins looked at each other then back at Joey. "Well we were in the nieghborhood a deciede to drop by." Yugi lied. Joey looked at both of them sternly then sighed. "You guys are horrible liars just tell me what you guys need, Ok." Joey said. Once again the twin looked at each other than at Jou.

"We got a call from our parents." Heba said. Joey looked at them in shock. "Well that good news." Joey said snapping out of his suprize. "Yeah, it is a good thing but..." Yugi started. "But they want us to come and live with them in Hong Kong." Heba said. Joey finally realizing what this was a about he pulled his two best friends into a hug. "I know you guys what me to tell yoou stay but you guys have not seen your parents in six years and it is complete understandable if you want to stay with them so you guys I'll not help you this time choosing." Joey said. Letting them out of the hug.

"But Joey." Yugi said. "But Joey nothin' Yug' this is your guys decision not mine." Joey said. He lead the two to the door and out they went. "What are we going to do now?" Heba asked. "I don't know but lets go tell Yami and Atemu." Yugi said. As they walked of to the Sennen Mansion next door.

Sennen Mansion

"Young Master, you have guest in the Palor." Micheal said. "Who are they Micheal?" Yami asked. While Atemu tries to remimber if they had any plans for the day. "They say thier names are Yugi and Heba Motou." Micheal said. As he looked up to see them running past them in a hurry. Once downstairs in the palor Yami and Atemu pulled thier boyfriends into deep hugs before letting them speak. "So what you guys are doing here?" Atemu asked. "Yeah not to say your not welcomed here or anything but this is very unexpected." Yami said. As they stared at thier boyfriend who looked at them with sad eyes.

"Yami, Atemu, yesterday we got a call from our parents they say they will be here in 3 days for our family's reunion." Heba said. "That's greta new isn't it?" Yami asked unsure. "Yeah, but they also asked do we want t o go move in with them to Hong Kong."Yugi said. Heba and Yugi watched the boyfriend happy faces fall into sad, unhappy faces. "Oh." Was all Atemu could say. "Well we will support you no matter what you choose." Yami said. Atemu nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, but we also want you guys to go to the reunion with us." Heba said. Atemu and Yami nodded their heads as saying 'sure ok we will go'.

Change Scene

"Joey you have so more visters." Roland said once again. Joey got up and walked down stairs to the living room to find his sister and his mother waiting for him. "Mum, Rene whats up?" Joey asked as he pulled each one into a hug. "Well Joey you don't have to answer right now but mom brought a house here in Domino City and we want you to come and live with us." Serenity asked as the sat down on the couches. "Rene, you know I would love to go move in with you guys but this is my home now." Joey said. Serenity nodded her head in understandment as well as her mom. "We understand we just wanted to ask you this before we have to go get our stuff from America to here." Serenity said. Joey walked them to the door as a car was waiting for them to take them to the airport as Seto limo pulled up.

**Time Skip**

**Three day past**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Heba asked. Once again for the uptenth time. "Yes were finally ready." Atemu said. He and Yami finally appeared out of there closet. "What the heck to so long." Yugi asked. Looking at there boyfriends. "Sorry Yugi we had trouble choosing what to wear." Atemu said. As he and his brother looked at thier boyfriends sheepishly. "It ok now let hurry up." Heba said. The all walked out of the closet and walked to the front door.

Change Scene

Motou Family reunion

"Yugi and Heba are here!" A voice yelled. A tall man with Dirty blond hair came walking over towards them. "Hi Uncle Calvin." Heba nd Yugi said in unision. "Hello my favorite little nephews." Calvin said. Ruffling the twins hair. "We are your only newphews." Heba said. "Good point." Calvin said. Finally noticing the taller boys behind his nephews. "Who are you guys?" Calvin asked. Staring at them. "They are Yami and Atemu Sennen and our boyfriends." Yugi and Heba said in unision.

Calvin looked at his nephew in shock before smiling at them brightly. "So you finally got someone to take away your guys Big V." Calvin taunted. Heba and Yugi flushed bright red in ebrassment. "Shut up." They yelled. Grabbbing thier boyfriend arm and leaving their uncle to stay there. They were greeted by thier Aunt Sophie next. Who was suprized but pleased that they were taking good care of her nephews. Then Yugi and Heba's Cousins Ai and Takahiro ran at them tackling them to the ground.

When there parents came up to them. "Heba, Yugi who are your handsome friends?" The woman with black hair with red tips asked. "Mom this is Yami and Atemu Sennen." Heba said. Their mother looked at the boy and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Motou." Yami and Atemu said. "No need to for formality." The man who looked like a mirror image of Heba and Yugi said. "You can call me Shiro." Shiro said. "You can call me Hinabi." Yugi's mother said.

Yami and Atemu nodded thier head as the undertand. "So have you decide yet?" Shiro asked. Turning his attention to his sons. "Yeah we decide we want to stay here." Yugi said. Smiling at his father. "Ok we will respect your wishes."Hinabi said. Pulling her sons into a deep bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited:8/14/12**


	8. Chapter 7: The suprize

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Joey house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**_When there parents came up to them. "Heba, Yugi who are your handsome friends?" The woman with black hair with red tips asked. "Mom this is Yami and Atemu Sennen." Heba said. Their mother looked at the boy and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Motou." Yami and Atemu said. "No need to for formality." The man who looked like a mirror image of Heba and Yugi said. "You can call me Shiro." Shiro said. "You can call me Hinabi." Yugi's mother said._**

**_Yami and Atemu nodded their head as the undertand. "So have you decide yet?" Shiro asked. Turning his attention to his sons. "Yeah we decide we want to stay here." Yugi said. Smiling at his father. "Ok we will respect your wishes."Hinabi said. Pulling her sons into a deep bear hug._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Suprize**

A month later

Kaiba Mansion

"Joey, how are the decorations coming along." Mokuba aked. As he jumped down off th last stair and ran into the living room. "I'm almost glad Seto went on a business trip." Joey said. As he saw the youngest Kaiba gaping at the work he did. "I know since were done in here and upstairs lets go decorate the kitchen." Mokuba said.

Change Scene

Sennen Mansion

"Yami, did you buy the gift." Yugi asked. His boyfreind quickly avoided his gaze and looked down at his shoes. "W-Well you see the thing is that..." Yami started. Yugi stared at him blankly for a second then let out a sigh. "You forgot didn't you?" Yugi said. Yami nodded his head reluanctly. "I knew this would happen so I brought one just in case." Yugi said. While saw his boyfriend let out a sigh in relief. "Don't think you off the hook Yami." Yugi said. Glaring at his boyfriend causing him stiffen.

In the Limo

"Here you go Heba." Atemu said. Handing his boyfriend a wrapped gift for Seto. "Thank you, did you remember to tell your brother to buy there gift?" Heba asked. Looking up at his boyfriend who had a face on like 'oh yeah that what I forgot to do.' followed by rubbing the back of his neck. "You forgot didn't you." Heba asked. Even though it came out more of a statement than anything. "I'm sure Yugi won't hurt him to badly right." Atemu said. Trying to sound postive even though he knew his brothe was screwed.

Soon they heard an ear peircing cry come from the mansion followed by hearing the front door slam and Yugi walked out happily and a devestated Yami following after him. Heba and Atemu looked at Yami pitfully as the drove away to Kaiba mansion.

Time skip

Hour has past

"Katsuya, Mokuba where are you guys?" Seto called. As he entered the house and headed towards the foyer to see none then headed towards the main living room. Once inside he turned on the lights. "Surprize." The gang yelled. After Seto turned on the lights. Mokuba and Joey made their way over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "What is this all about?" Seto asked looking over to his cousin and thier friends. "I told you he would forget, Joey." Mokuba said. As he let go of Seto and Let out a sighas Jou just smiled at him.

"It is your birthday Seto." Joey said. Pulling him towards where the others were. Yami and Atemu just Smirked at him as he was forced to sit down at the couch and given presents. Seto opened all his presents from Ryou he got a Book about mythical dragons, From Bakura he recieved some handcuffs and some choclate falvored lube, From Malik and Marik he got the milliuen rod, from Heba and Yami he got some cologne, also from from his cousin and Yugi he got a photo album of pictures of Jou and him as well as the others and last present he got was from Mokuba and Jou who said he will have to wait till later to get.

As the night went on they ate cake and talked before they all headed home Swiftly putting his brother to bed and taking a shower and headed to join his lover in bed. Soon as he went into bed sleep over came him.

Time skip

Three months

"Happy Bday Joey." His friend yelled giving him presents while they sat at the Kami game shop. "Hey Joey do you know what Seto have planned for you tonight?" Mokuba asked. Looking up at him as evryone else stared at thier blonde friend. "No, he said he wanted it to be a suprize." Joey explained. They all sighed before they continued handing Joey gifts oncethey were done the ate cake and dueled each other. Before they knew it was Six oclock.

There was a knock on the they heard crashes and sound of breaking glass. then sound off running up the stairs. The door was swong open and a man wearing black sun glass with Blue hair going down to his shoulders and wearing some black skinny jeans with a white button up shirt with a blood stain on the front he scanned the room before he looked down at Mokuba and said "Come on Mokuba lets go." The man said pointing his two guns at the as another man came and grabbed mokuba and tied him up.

"Now which one of you guys is Joey Wheeler?" The blue haired man asked. The group stoud there frozen for a minute as everyone stared at him before they looked at one another. "I'm." Joey said. As everyone looked at him shocked. "Good choice get him to and tie up the others." The blue haired man said. Smiling as they were all tied up and two guys were guiding a blind folded Mokuba and Joey down stairs. "You won't get away with this." Bakura growled.

The blue haired man turned to smirk at them. "Names Midnight tell Kaiba if he wants his kid brother and his lover back he better do as he told and be carefull if what you say Fluffy or you will end up died like the old man downstairs." Midnight said. As he saw Heba and Yugi start to cry at the lost of thier grandfather and everyone glaring at him. "Well byebye for now." Midnight said before leaving the room.

Change scene

Kaiba Mansion

"Mr. Kaiba we have a problem." Roland said. As he hanged up his phone. "And what that might be,Roland." Seto said. Looking up at one of his most trusted bodygaurds. "Sir, you master Mokuba and Joey have been kidnapped. "What take me to Kami game shop now!" Seto barked the order as he flipped open his phone trying to reach anyone he knew at the game shop.

Time Skip

10 minutes

"Is anyone here." Seto yelled. Running into the game shop and found Old mister mouto on the ground dead. Turning over to his bodygaurds. "Get this body up and get ready to see anything he said walking up the stairs to Yugi and Heba room. Opening the door he seen everyone tied up and gagged.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni Neko: I've been editing all my stories for the past month so if your wondering where are the updates we still continuing the stories but were just adding edits. Please Review.<strong>

**Date Edited: 8/18/12**


	9. Chapter 8: Shots

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Joey house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"Is anyone here." Seto yelled. Running into the game shop and found Old mister Mouto on the ground dead. Turning over to his bodyguards. "Get this body up and get ready to see anything he said walking up the stairs to Yugi and Heba room. Opening the door he seen everyone tied up and gagged.

* * *

><p>"What happen here?" Seto asked angrily as they were all untied. "Priest as you can see the Pup and your brother had been kidnapped." Bakura spat out. Seto started shaking in fury not only had someone kidnapped his brother but his puppy also. "Did they say anything about where they were going?" Seto asked them. "N, they didn't say thing." Ryou said.<p>

Ryou looked down ashamed. "Well lets go look for them. We can't just leave them with those people." Yugi said distress itching his voice as he tired to leave the room but Seto blocked his path. His eyes were filled of sorrow and empathy. "What is it Seto?" Atemu asked, putting his hands on his shoulder. Seto looked over at him before turning over to Heba and Yugi.

"Old man Mouto was shot and he is dead." Seto said. Looking at the twins as they seemed to froze in shocked before the broke down into tears. Their boyfriend's looked down ay them and looked ashamed before turning to comfort Yugi and Heba. "I've got to help the search team Atem, Yami." Seto said as he left the room Bakura and Marik followed shortly after him.

As they reached the bottom floor They were carrying Mr. Mouto's body out of the house. "Roland have you find out anyone capable of staging this?" Seto asked his trusted bodyguard. "No one has be found yet sir but there has been breached in our security at the mansion." Roland said. "What? When did it happen?" Seto asked. "Not long ago roughly ten minutes we lost contact with everyone in the mansion so were assuming that they using it as a base." Roland said.

"Damn using my own home against me." Seto said.

**Change Scene**

**Kaiba Mansion**

"Why did you take us back to the mansion?" Mokuba asked his captors as they took Joey upstairs. "Because you are going you stay with these guys while I go see Blondie over there is OK." Midnight said, heading up the stairs tp check on Joey. Once he was upstairs he opened the door to fine a struggling half naked Joey fighting off one of his subordinates.

He sighed before pulling out his gun and killed the man by shooting him in the head. He strolled over to Joey and kicked of the dead body off of the blonde. Before looking at the traumatized blonde, he picked him up then decided taking him to the bathroom. He walked towards the tub and started running water, then placed Joey inside of the tub.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't try to escape or the kid will die.: Midnight said as he got up to leave the bathroom. "Why are you guys doing this?" Joey asked him. Midnight turned and looked at Joey coldly. "Because he is the one who ruined our lives." Midnight said. "He fired our parents, our husband and wives, They gave into the stress of losing their jobs, families and homes. Because of that man." Midnight added, "Its time for him to realized that pain."

"That is not true! Seto had a hard life as well living in an orphanage till he was six. Adopted by an evil bastard Gobazuro Kaiba who abused him till he died."Joey said. "Then taking him and reforming an entire company. And raising his little brother all my himself. You guys aren't the only ones who have had lives. You can just let us go and I will stop Seto chasing and won't called the police if you let us go."

Midnight looked at him and sighed. "Its not that simple." Midnight said. "Yes it is just let us go." Joey said. "Sorry Blondie, can't do it." Might said as they heard gunshot and small explosion that shook the house. "Damn it come on." Midnight said as he threw a towel Joey. Once he got dressed, Mightnight grabbed his upper arm and pulled out his gun and they head to where there was a stand off between Seto's Police task force and Midnight''s subordinates.

"Mokuba are you alright?" Joey asked. Mokuba looked up at Joey with frighten eyes. "Its OK." Joey said, pulling Mokuba into a comforting hug. Another round of gunshots were fired as people fell to the ground and was bleeding to death. Midnight grabbed Joey and Mokuba arm and was taking them to the roof. As well as several subordinates as they rest stayed behind to hold them off.

They finally approached the roof and heard notices that sound like a helicopter. "Freeze!" One of the police said as they were surrounded. One of subordinate tired to kill Mokuba but the officer shot the gun out of his hand as well as the other two just lost an armed, included Midnight. "Just let boys go." The police said. "I don't think so." One of the subordinate's said, snatching Midnight's gun and steadying it at Mokuba.

Sounds of gunshots rang out through the roof. Joey screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.****


	10. Chapter 9: Sleep

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Joey house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts Chapter 9: <span>Sleep<span>**

"What happened in there." Seto growled grabbing a hold of Roland. "Someone was shot, now calm down, Seto." Roland said. Pushing Seto away from him took a deep breathe before turning to look back at Roland. When can we go inside. Roland opened his mouth to reply when the Front door of the mansion opened up and the guards came out injured men as well Joey came out carrying Mokuba.

Roland screamed for someone to get a medic. "Joey, Mokuba are you alright." Seto yelled as the Yami's followed after him. "Where Fine, Mokie is just a little shaken up."Joey said. Seto wrapped Mokuba and Joey into a tight hug. Before Seto kissed Joey deeply. "Oh, puppy I was so worried." Seto cried slightly. As tears streamed from the corner of his eye.

Many guard stood there shocked at how much emotion their stoic and heartless boss was showing nuzzled Seto neck. "Were fine Seto."Joey said. Reassuring the Elder Kaiba brother. Seto still wouldn't loosen his grip on Joey and Mokuba even when they sat at the hospital getting exterminated for any injures. "Where are the other?" Joey asked looking at the Yamis.

"They went to our house." Yami said. Joey nodded his head. "So who got shot." Bakura asked. "One of our Captors Jumped in the way when one of the other Kidnappers tried to kill Mokuba.

**Flashback**

"Midnight, why did you jump in the way." The guy asked. Dropping the gun shaking slightly. "Because if I didn't you would have regretted killing him, He just a boy just like your son."Midnight said. "How did you-" The guy started. "I know because In the end I wanted everyone to return safely after we got a with Seto." Midnight said.

"We have to move." Joey said. Picking up Mokuba as the task force hand cuffed the other two people and started back down stairs as two other guys were carrying Midnight.

**End Of FlashBack**

"Why would he go to such lengths to save Mokuba, if he kidnapped him?" Marik asked. "He saved me also, He said I reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago." Joey said. Seto looked at Joey worriedly. "Puppy what did he save you from." Seto asked. Joey bit his lip and put his head down. "He saved me from being raped." Joey whispered.

"What!, Where the guy who did it Joey I''m going to Fucking kill them." Atemu said Furious. Joey looked up at him with a sad smile. "Your to late Midnight shot him in the head." Joey said. Shivering at the memory. Seto pulled him into a comforting hug. "It will be ok." Seto said. "Yeah lets head back where the other are." Yami said.

After they left the hospital they headed towards Sennen manor where the others were. Joey Got jumped by all the Hikari as the all griped him into a painful hug. Before they all kept asking, Are you OK, your not hurt right. Joey reassured them that he was fine just a little shaken up. After this was over the Yami's dragged their Hikari's off to their rooms.

Seto grabbed Joey hand as he tried to go into a different room. "Joey its best you sleep with me and Mokuba to night." Seto said. Leading them to a blue door. And they went inside. Seto made his way over to one of the drawers and pulled out three pairs off pajamas. He handed one to Joey. Which Joey took and turned to change into.

Seto undressed an then redressed Mokuba and laid him in the middle of the bed. Then turned to get dress as well. Once they were both done. Seto pulled Joey to the side he was and laid him down. Joey grabbed Mokuba in his arms as he moved closer to him. Seto then got inside the Bed behind Joey holding Joey and Mokuba in his long arms.

Joey slowly drifted into dream land as well as Seto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:I'm alive. I' So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.****


	11. Chapter 10:Talk

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Joey house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts Chapter 10: <span>Talk<span>**

"Good morning, Joey." Joey heard Seto say as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "Good morning." Joey mumbled back as he let out a yawn and through his legs over to the floor and stood up to stretch.

"Where did Mokie go?"

"Hes downstairs eating breakfast, he sent me up here to come and get you."

"I see, lets go." Joey told him as he ran towards the door and Seto followed after him. They walked into the hallway and began walked downstairs heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Joey." Mokuba hummed as he saw Joey and his brother into the room together. "Hey, Squirt." Joey said ruffling Mokuba hair. "Stop it do you know how long it takes to do my hair before it goes wild by 10am." Mokuba growled swatting Joey hands away from his hair as Joey laughed at him.

"It takes you 4 hours." Joey replied jokingly, While Seto and Mokuba looked at him shocked. "How did you know?" Mokuba gasped as he looked over at Joey who looked at him surprise.

"I guess, but who knew that I would guess right." Joey murmured sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well as entertain as this is, Joey you have to hurry and eat so we can head over to Yugi's place for you to go see your friends since they already left." Seto said.

"Their our friends, Seto." Joey told, flashing a smile at him before he to make himself something to eat.

Seto smiled softly before he went to the pantry and pulled out a box of Fruity pebbles and poured him a bowl. While Joey mad he some Waffles. Mokuba eyed them wearily as he finished up his breakfast.

Once they were done they all went up stairs to go change and head out for the day. "You guys ready, to go?" Seto asked, looking over at Joey and Mokuba who nodded their heads. They all headed towards the limo and went inside. They drove off heading over to Yugi's house. Seto entered the security code and the gates began to open up.

They exited the Limo and went up to the door as it swung open and Joey was tackled to the ground by his friends. "Joey, are you ok?" The Hikari's asked all at one time.

"I thought we got this out of our systems yesterday Guys, but Yeah I'm fine." Joey reassured them. "Sorry Joey, it just that you wouldn't wake up when we tried to." Yugi told him worriedly.

"Yug' you know I'm a heavy sleeper unless you were going to dump water on me or push me off the bed you wouldn't have woken me up." Joey joked. Everyone smiled that Joey was back to his original self. "Were going to head out now, we have to go handle some business." Marik told them. "Where are guys going?" Ryou asked, looking over at Bakura.

"Where just going to head with Seto to integrate the Kidnappers." Bakura grunted, as everyone besides the yamis turned around to look at Seto suspiciously.

"Your really are going to allow these psychos integrate someone." Heba pointed out. As the yamis grumbled in protest saying their not psychos but Marik didn't bother to denied it.

"Yes, I'm full aware of what I'm getting myself into." Seto replied looking up from his laptop before looking over at his watch. "We have to head over there now to question them. "Seto sighed as he closed his laptop and began to walk outside. Once the Yamis and Seto left, The gang went into the living room. "So when is his funeral." Joey asked, as he noticed Old man Mouto picture on top of a shrine.

"Its is a week from tomorrow." Yugi whispered, as Heba gave his brother a hug. "Enough with the sulking lets Duel." Malik said, as he plopped himself on the table looking over at Yugi.

"Your right lets Duel." Yugi replied as he pulled his deck out of his pocket while Ryou and Joey where doing the same. It was a tag time match. Joey and Malik were playing against Yugi and Ryou.

**(I Don't know how to write a duel scene so one of my friends is teaching me so Until I finish learning how your only going to get the end result)**

Winners: **Ryou and Yugi - 3000**

Losers:** Joey and Malik- 0000**

"How did I lose." Malik yelled, turning to glare at Joey. "Hey your not blaming this on me this was your fault if you would have just waited until the next turn to use that trap card we would have Won." Joey yelled back at him. Heba and Mokuba laughed at the pair as the continued to argue with each other. That is when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked as he approached the door slowly. "It's me Serenity, is my big brother there." Serenity called from outside. " He is here." Yugi said as he opened the door and Serenity stepped inside and rushed into the living room where her brother was and tackled him to the ground. "Joey, Joey you ok, I was so worried about you." Serenity cried as she held onto her brother tightly.

Joey squeezed her tightly return his sibling hug. "I'm sorry, I worried you Rene." Joey said as he petted his sister's hair. Serenity sat up and wiped away her tears then looked up at her brother who was smiling down at her. "I'm ok now." Serenity said siting down at her brother's side. "Hey Joey, how is your relationship with Seto going?" Heba asked, as Joey face flushed red and looked up at him shocked.

"What are you talking about I'm not evening dating Seto." Joey told them as he looked down at his hands and started fiddling with his fingers. "What! He has not even asked you out yet, my brother is such an idiot." Mokuba groaned as he face palmed himself. Everyone laughed at this. "Its ok Mokuba, I have a plan." Joey told them.

**Change Scene**

**With Seto**

"Never mind, Ryou was right I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Seto groaned as he watched the Yamis threatened and mind crushed another Kidnapper for not cooperating. "Stop mind crushing all of them, when need some evidence not Zombies." Seto yelled at while pointing at a kidnapper whose eyes were wide open and mouth was wide open and he staring an moaning at them.

"Sorry." They all said but he knew they weren't actually sorry at all. "Hey Priest, when are you going to ask out the pup?" Bakura asked as he grabbed another Kidnapped who failed to Cooperate and drop him face first onto the floor. "I plan to do it whenever I deem is the right time." Seto replied.

"That going to take forever." Marik groaned, as Yami and Atemu laughed at him. "You might as well tel him now, cousin our Joey is not going to wait forever." Atemu told him.

"Who asked for your opinion." Seto spat out. As they laughed at him and that when they notice that there was only one more kidnapper left in the room because that Midnight guy was in the hospital still.

"Are you going to be like your friends here or are you going to cooperate?" Seto asked, looking over at shaking man. "I'm not going to say nothin'. " The man spat out as Yami walked over to him and gripped his head preparing to mind crush him. When this was done they all sighed. "We will just have to wait until that one in the hospital wakes up it seems." Yami conclude as the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lets head home then." Marik said, as they shuffled out of the room and headed towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Is this a good length chapter it took about three days to write because of my finals but its here.  
><strong>**


	12. Chapter 11: Truths

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Katsuya birthday coming up soon in two months but when Seto Kaiba finds out about the abuse one night as he was a signed to be the partner of his dear puppy but he didn't go to school for that whole week Seto decide to pay a vist to Joey house and find his puppy half beaten to death. Will this give Seto a chance to take care of his dear puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts Chapter 11: <span>Truths<span>**

Mokuba walked toward Joey door slowly not to try to startle the injured blonde. He lifted his ahnd and placed it onto the door knob and turned it slowly and opened Joey's room door. Mokuba looked inside the room to see Joey laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Joey?" Mokuba called out to the blonde to jump slightly at his voice as someone called out to him.

"Oh, hey Mokuba, what up?" Joey asked him as he turned to look at him with a smile on his face in which Mokuba returned. Mokuba pushed the door fully open and stepped inside and started to head towards where Joey lie on his bed. "Joey, are you ok you have not been acting like yourself." Mokuba asked him as he looked at him with worry filled eyes.

"Hmm... Mokuba how am exactly am supposed to act now?" Joey asked him. "What do you mean you've been acting normal before." Mokuba responded.

"I see so acting Fake is my normal then."

"Wait you have been faking being calm about this all along!" Mokuba yelled as Joey merely flinched and nodded his head.

"Yeah I always gave the illusion that I was happy so I guess none can really tell the difference now." Joey said as he looked down at his hands sadly.

"Oh, Joey, you don't have to hide yourself behind a mask." Mokuba told him as he placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Your right... I see you later Mokie I have to take a bath." Joey told him as he got up from his bed and started towards the bathroom leaving Mokuba there sitting on his bed. Mokuba sighed and got off the bed and left the room to go in search for his brother.

* * *

><p>"Yami, Yugi, are you guys here?" Serenity called from the front of the Kami gameshop. "Serenity! What are you doing here." Yugi asked suprised as his eyes widen as he saw Serenity standing in the shop. "I saw what happened on the news where is my big brother?!"Serenity panicked as she grabbed ahold of Yugi shoulders.<p>

"I called Seto but he didn't pick up when I called him and I can't reach Joey phone either." Serenity yelled in as she continued to panic. "Call down Serenity, you can't reach joey on his phone since it was stolen from him and Seto probably locked up in his office." Yugi said trying to calm Serenity as he looked up at her as she began to calm down.

"Me and Yami are about tio head over there now so you can go with us opk Serenity." Yugi reassured as he rushed into the back to go get Yami.

"Big brother, I hope you are alright." Serenity thought as she looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled out to his brother as he stood infront of his brother's study. "Mokuba, what wrong?" Seto asked as he opened the door to see his kid brother frowning at him. "You need to talk to Joey, Seto." Mokuba stated as Seto was confused about he was talking about. "Ok." Seto said as he locked eyes with Mokuba.<p>

"Promise?" Mokuba asked as he held up his pinky. "I pinky promise." Seto replied as he locked pinkies with Mokuba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Is this a good length chapter it took about three days to write because of my finals but its here.  
><strong>**


	13. Chapter 12: I told you so

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused every since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain Languge , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 12: I Told You So**

"Joey, you in here?" Yugi called as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah give me a moment." Joey said, as he pulled a long sleeve shirt over his scared body before his friends and Srenity came i nthe room.

Serenity gasped as she saw the scars on his back. Worriedly she ran over to him.

"Joey are you alright?" She asked as she cautiously touched her brother's back.

Joey tense slightly as he felt his sister soft warm hand touch scared back.

"Yeah, just a little banged up." Joey reassured her as he took her hand and led to his room.

Yugi noticed the intensity of the room he left the room of find his boyfriend.

"Joey, why are you hurt again?" Serenity asked.

Joey opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

"Kaiba... not hi-" Serenity started but was interrupted by Joey.

"No! No! Seto has never laid a finger on me or to anyone." Joey told her.

_'I think he would ever hurt anyone unprovoked.' _He thought to himself.

"You called Seto." Serenity said suddenly causing Joey flushed red with embarrassment at his slip of the tongue.

Serenity looked at her brother shock as he was blushing.

"Big brother, do you like Seto?" She asked, looking at him with her big cocoa colored eyes.

"I-I... yeah I do." Joey admitted.

Serenity began to squealed budly causing Joey to clutch his ears and moved slightly away his sister.

"This is great, so when do you plan on confessing to him?" She questioned.

"W-What! I can't confess to him!" Joey yelled in protest.

"But Joey you like him and he likes you back I don't see what the problems is." Serenity said, looking at her brother confused.

"The problem is he might not even like me." Joey cried as tears began streaming from his face.

"Besides no body would ever like abused, ugly, second rate ungrated loser like me." Joey added as more tears came out more easily.

"Joey, you been through alot, your not ugly and your most definitely not a second rate loser." Serenity said, trying to comfort her brother.

"Thanks Serenity but there is not any hope of Seto liking me back." Joey stated refusing to believe otherwise.

"Joey, you don't know that as you said before Kaiba unpredictable, you never will know what he thinking until you ask!" Serenity retorted, glaring at her older brother.

The siblings soon began arguing as they stop once a knock on the room door. Joey sighed as he got off the bed and went to go answer the door. Opening the door to see Seto standing right in front of him.

"Seto is something wrong?" Joey asked as he saw the worried look on his face.

"Uh no... ahem." Seto said, before clearing his voice as he closed his eyes.

Taking another deep breath before reopening them and lock eye contact with Joey.

"Joey, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with later tonight?" Seto asked which completely surprised Joey and Serenity.

Joey gaped at Seto for a second before nodding his head not trusting his own voice right then.

"Great, we can leave t 8 if that's ok with you." Seto said, looking at Joey with a smile.

"Ok then. That's fine." Joey said, returning the smile.

"Ok then, I will see you later than." Seto said before turning away and walking out of room.

Joey went back inside the room closing the door after him and immediately fell on the ground shaking. Serenity rushed to her brother's side.

"Joey, are you okay?" She asked before her bother began to laugh like a maniac for what seemed like ages and when he finally calmed down he fainted onto the floor.

Serenity let out a heavy sigh but she had a fond smile onto her face.

* * *

><p>As Seto exited the house, he entered his limousine which leading to his home. Once he got out of limousine he then returned to his office where a smile crept upon his face. On the chair he began to spin himself around slowly. Instantly coming back around, he sat up straight and went back to work typing like maniac ti take the rest of the night off.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey groaned as he opened his eyes and his sister was smiling smugly at him. That is when he recalled the past event.<p>

"I told you so!" She exclaimed, smirking at him as he sat up and plopped on his elbows.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"It's six o'clock." Serenity told him.

Joey eyes widened before he jumped out of the bed and ran towards his private on suite to prepare for his date tonight as his sister laughed as she watched him rin around, hurrying to prepare for his date.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Is this a good length chapter it took about three days to write because of my finals but its here. Please Review  
><strong>**

****Thanks to all who did review****


	14. Chapter 13: My Date Part 1

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused ever since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain language , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 13: My Date Part 1**

Joey sat nervously on his bed next to his sister who was brushing his hair. Joey was wearing a red button up shirt with a pair of black leather jeans that hugged down his waist and red and black vans.

"Where do you think he's going to take you?" Serenity asked her brother as she brought the brush down his hair last time before setting the brush aside.

"I don't know I'm still in shock that he asked me out on a date." Joey admitted as he buried his head into his hands.

Serenity smiled ar her brother and pulled his hand away from his face.

"Joey, relax. Whenever he takes you I'm sure it will enjoy yourself." Serenity said, giving Joey a small smile.

That is when they heard a knock on the door. Joey took a deep breath before walking over to door and opened the door to see Seto who was wearing a black turtle neck with a blue scarf with a pair of black Skinny jeans. Seto began to look at Joey up and down causing Joey to blush slightly.

"You ready to go Joey?" Seto asked, holding his hand out to Joey.

"Yeah let me just get my goat." Joey said, running to his closet to grab a jacket out of the closet leaving Seto and Serenity alone.

"Seto please don't play with my brother, you may life him but if you dare yo hurt him even Shadow Realm will look life child's play." Serenity told his causing Seto to look slightly nervous.

Joey exited from hallway into the living room where he had on a black leather jacket.

"Let's go!" Joey said, excitedly as he took hold of Seto's hand and left his room.

Seto gripped Joey's hand softly as they entered the hallway leading him down to flight of stairs and out of the house.

"So where are we going?" Joey asked as he and Seto entered the limo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Is this a good length chapter it took about three days to write because of my finals but it's here. Please Review Ideas of what the first date should be like?(cause I have never been on a date me don't know what to expected)  
><strong>**

****Thanks to all who did review****


	15. Chapter 14: My Date part 2

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused ever since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain language , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 14: My Date Part 2**

"Well I thought we could go to a nice Italian restaurant then go take a walk down Kaiser Blvd?" Seto suggested.

Joey look at him confused. "Why Kaiser Blvd?"

"You will see." Seto said, giving Joey a smile.

They pulled to the front of restaurant soon as Seto stepped out of the limo he was flocked with reporters eager to get a story.

Seto looked back at Joey and smiled before grabbing his hand pulling the blonde out of the limo into the stoplight. Joey flushed red as he felt all the eyes were on him.

Seto smiled before he began his stroll into the restaurant pulling Joey along with him.

"Right this way Mr. Kaiba." A waiter said leading them over to their private booking.

"Here are your menu, I will be back momentarily." The wister said as he handed Joey and Seto a men uand turned to leave them.

Joey opened the menu to scanned to fine out something he liked. He looked up to see that Seto was staring at him.

"What is it Seto?" Joey asked, snapping him out of his gaze.

"Oh sorry Joey, do you want to share a plate of spaghetti and some garlic bread?" Seto asked.

Joey looked at him surprised that Seto knew exactly what he was about to order.

"Yeah that's fine." Joey said as the waiter came back to get their orders.

* * *

><p>"Seto, why did you suddenly ask me out on a date?" Joey asked.<p>

Seto looked at Joey surprised.

"Joey, Mokuba told me that you said there no way I would date you." Seto started as Joey's eyes widen in surprise.

"Even if Mokuba didn't even tell me this I would have asked you due to fact I would have asked you either what he said. Just reassured me that I was doing the right thing." Seto told him as the waiter came back and placed two spaghetti before them.

Joey smiled at Seto then looked down at his spaghetti.

"This kind of remind me of the children movie in America that I watched with my sister." Joey said he picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Was the movie called Lady and the Tramp?" Seto asked.

Joey looked at Seto surprised but he nodded his head.

"How did you know?"

"Mokuba watched it, many times when we were younger." Seto said as he gave Joey a smile.

They continue to talk about their sibling, duel monsters, and school. Once they were finished meal. Seto paid the check and left a tip for the waiter before he and Joey left the restaurant. They quickly made their way to the limo trying to avoid the paparazzi. Once they were inside.

"Drive!" Seto order as they speed away from the restaurant front.

Soon they drove towards Kaiser Blvd. Joey looked out the window eagerly as the lights flash down to show a Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon that appeared on Kaiba Corp Building.

"Wow!" Joey said as he gasped at the site.

"Did you do all this?" Joey asked Seto who nodded his head they headed back to the Kaiba mansion.

Before they entered the front door Joey pecked Seto on cheek then came running inside the way to the room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Is this a good length chapter it took about three days to write because of my finals but it's here. Please Review Ideas of what the first date should be like?(cause I have never been on a date me don't know what to expected)  
><strong>**

****Thanks to all who did review****

****Messygirl89: Sorry for not updating sooner, life is murder. I know None ever updating there fan fictions OMG *screaming*****

****darkmoonlady: Thanks, Everyone needs a protector. Xd****


	16. Chapter 15: Massage

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused ever since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain language , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 15: Massage**

The Next day reporters waited outside of the Kaiba mansion waiting for Seto Kaiba to leave to head toward KaibaCorp. Right on queue the Older Kaiba stepped out from its mansion and he quickly entered the limo in front of his house. As the limo approached the gates reporters flocked the limo.

"If they won't move knock them down." Seto order his driver who nodded his head and pushed hard on the gas making the reporters jump out of the way before the ran to there cars trying to catch up with Seto Kaiba back with Seto's Limo. They continued to follow the CEO all the way to Kaiba Corp. until the security stopped them from getting inside. Seto quickly made his way over to elevator to began his stressfully day of work.

* * *

><p>Joet and Serenity were sitting on the couch watching the marvel movies from captain America to the Avengers. Serenity looked over at her brother and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that Serenity?" Joey Asked looking over at his sister.<p>

"Its is just that we have yet to spend time together like this sense or parents divorce" Serenity said smiling at her brother.

"Well if you like this so much we will have to do this often." Joey said giving her a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>Seto eyed his secutary through his see through glass doors to see her flirting endlessly with everyone who came onto the floor.<p>

"Cathy come here please." Seto called her the intercom. "Right away Mr. Kaiba." Cathy responded before making her way to Seto's office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kaiba." Cathy said entering his office. " I will get to the point, I'm tired of your Flirtous attitude, your disregard for the dress code, and your fired." Seto told her before pressing the security came to take Cathy away.

* * *

><p>When Seto came home he saw Joey in the living room waiting for him. "It is about time you got back seto." Joey said walking towards Seto giving him a peckon his cheek before pulling him to the couch.<p>

Seto set down and let out a sigh in relief as he tried to sooth his tense muscled. "Here let me help."Joey said as he began giving a massage. Joey quickly applied pressure to Seto shoulders and began to rub in slow circular circles with needed pressure causing Seto groan in and relax into Seto's touch.

"Seto, are you alright." Joey asked as he made Seto turn around to see that he a had fell asleep. "Good night Seto." Joey said kissing his forehead stretching out the couch before leaving Seto there to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my home page go check it out and vote.****

****Thanks to all who did review****

****Sword Slasher: I'm trying to update every other weekend, XD I hope this is good enough to make you happy****

****Dancing Elf: thank you.****


	17. Chapter 16: Case And Furenal

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused ever since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain language , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 16: Case & Funeral**

Midnight identify was discovered as Creed Michealis. He was a manager at one of the Kaiba toy manufacturing plant but Seto had closed down due to production issues all factory workers were offered a new location to work at. Creed couldn't move his family all they way from one city to the next. So during the time of his unemployment his wife left him and took their kids with her.

Most of the kidnappers had been trailed all being sent to life in prison no chance of patrol. Now it would be Midnight's turn to face the judgement of his actions. Creed walked into the silent jury room and took his seat. No dared to move a Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler entered the room.

"All rise for Judge Yang." The security guard said as everyone rose to their feet as the judge walked into the room and took his seat.

"You may be seated." The security guard said and they all sat down.

"The case is between Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba against Creed Michealis." The guard said passing Judge Yang the file.

Judge Yang took the kidnapping of Joey Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba. Mr. Yang skimmed the document before looking up at the people sitting in his court room.

"Your Honor, my client wishes to say something, your Honor." Creed's lawyer says.

Creed stood up.

"Your Honor, I have accepted that all my action were wrong and one out of spite of one man Seto Kaiba, I had no right to kidnap Mokuba Kaiba or Joey Wheeler is wish not to cause them any more heartache so before you take this case any further I plead guilty of all charges." Creed said as the court room burst into murmurs.

"Quiet! Quiet! In the court!" Judge Yang yelled, banging his hammer into the desk.

"I see, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler, do you accepted Mr. Michealis decision. Joey and Seto exchanged a look before looking back at the judge.

"We acknowledge this man's request but we him to do five years in prison with three years parole and community service." Seto told the judge.

"Then this case is settled, Mr. Michealis you will do five tears in prison and three years of both parole and community service." Judge Yang concluded.

"All rise." The security said as they all rose to their feer as Judge Yang left the room and two cops came to take Creed awat.

"Come on puppy lets go home." Seto said taking hold of Joey's hand and guiding him away from the court house they were flocked with reporters as they tried to leave the scene.

All screaming questions and demanding a statement from the bother them.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Heba watched all of their friends and family to give their respects to their grandfather.<p>

"Yugi, Heba." Joey said as he approached his two best friends Yugi and Heba held three years back for a long as he could.

"Joey!" They both yelled running over to joey wrapping their arms around him.

"It hurts!" Yugi cried, burying his head into Joey's chest.

"Why did it have to be him!" Heba cried.

"Shh, its ok... were all here for you." Joey said as he comforted the two tricolored teens.

As the day went on the funeral soon came to an end with Yugi and Heba both crying themselves to sleep in their boyfriends arms. Everyone went home ending the day.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my home page go check it out and vote.****

****Thanks to all who did review****

****Sword Slasher: I'm trying to update every other weekend, XD I hope this is good enough to make you happy****

****Dancing Elf: thank you.****


	18. Chapter 17: What Hurts The Most

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler has been abused ever since his parents got a divorce. It has gone on for 12 years. With Joey's birthday coming up soon in two months but and the gang worried about his wellbeing after he ha been missing for a week so Yami and Atemu call in a favor from our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba and they find out about the abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contain language , Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chapter 17: What Hurts The Most**

Joey walked with Seto out the movie theater.

"Mr. Kaiba, who is he?" A male reporter asked, running to Seto.

"Is he your lover?" The same reporter questioned.

Seto hide Joey from the camera before turning to face the reporters.

"He is not my lover," Seto stated, causing Joey to flinch.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him." Seto said as they entered the limo and drove away.

"Seto!" Joey called gaining the elder Kaiba's attention.

Seto turned over to Joey with a small face smile on his face.

"What is it puppy?" Seto asked.

"I love you Seto."Joey said giving Seto a kiss.

"I love you too." Seto said.

_'I can't believe it all started with a lie, but once I faced the truth I figured the truth hurts worse than the lie.' _Joey thought to himself as they entered the Kaiba mansion had in hand.

_**Finished**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope to see some reviews. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my home page go check it out and vote. This story is completed! ****

****Thanks to all who did review****

****Darkmoonlady: Thank for the review! ****


End file.
